Foxy's Crew
by Freezie05
Summary: Short Story. Bonnie wants Foxy to have his own pirate ship, and they end up going on a little trip.
1. Chapter 1

Chica trembled in fear at her situation. She was tied up in rope, with two pirates standing above her, Foxy and Bonnie. Bonnie had on a pirate bandana and hook, while Foxy was wearing nothing but his usual clothes.

"Any last words, ye scallywag?" Foxy said. Chica gulped.

Of course, they were role playing. Bonnie turned on the lights in Pirate Cove and Chica got up, easily untying the rope. They started laughing.

"That was great." Foxy laughed. Bonnie and Foxy both looked at Chica.

"Okay, I'll have to admit…" She said, smiling. "That was pretty fun."

"Yes, I knew it!" Bonnie said as he jumped up with joy. "I love role playing with Foxy, but I've always wanted another pirate to join us!"

"Aye, me too." Foxy replied. They all laughed again.

"What are you guys doing?" Freddy asked. They all turned to see him standing in the curtains. "It's almost 6 AM, and I just shoved another night guard into a suit. You should be getting in your stations soon."

"Oh, alright…" Bonnie said, his faceless head down.

"Arrrrr, okay." Foxy sat down in Pirate Cove, and Freddy walked away.

"Hey, Foxy?" Bonnie asked. "Are you an actual pirate?"

"Of course I am, matey."

"Well, you don't have your own ship." Chica said.

"Aye," Foxy looked up. "It'd be nice to have me own ship, but I am still a pirate."

"Yeah, too bad you don't have one." Chica walked away. Her words echoed through Bonnie's ears.

"Chica!" Bonnie yelled, rushing out of Pirate Cove. He almost bumped into her.

She turned around. "What?" Chica asked, crossing her arms.

"We should make Foxy a ship!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"What?" She said. "That sounds like a whole lot of work." She sat down.

"But Foxy said he'd like his own ship!"

"But he doesn't need one!"

"Please? It'll be fun!" Bonnie said. "Besides, I'm bored." Chica sighed, thinking about it.

"Fine. I'll do it." She agreed.

"Yay!" Bonnie shouted, jumping up and down.

"Do what?" Freddy asked, sitting on the stage.

"We're gonna build Foxy a ship, Freddy." Bonnie said. "Wanna help?"

Freddy laughed. "You're funny, Bonnie."

"So, it's a yes?"

"It means no." Freddy walked away.

"Oh." Bonnie paused. "I knew that!" He yelled.

"So," Chica looked up, still crossing her arms. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I already have an idea in mind."

Chica and Bonnie were inside a boat rental store. They walked up to a female employee.

"Hey, you sell pirate ships?" Bonnie said, elbow on table. The woman looked around and brought out a picture from a drawer and set it down.

"This is the closest we have to a pirate ship." She said. Bonnie and Chica examined the paper. It looked nice. It was big and made of wood, like every typical pirate ship. Chica's jaw dropped when she saw the price. Bonnie didn't even blink.

"Yeah, we'll buy this." Bonnie said. Chica stood in shock, and Bonnie handed the cashier some money after filling out a paper.

"We should have your boat out by tomorrow, and we'll call you when it's ready." The employee said. Bonnie nodded, and they both started to walk away.

"How on Earth can you afford that?" Chica whispered angrily.

"Relax." Bonnie said. "I stole Freddy's wallet."

"I doubt he has that kind of money." She said.

"Sure he does!" Bonnie said. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a popular restaurant!" Chica looked annoyed.

"Sir, I'm not sure this is enough money. You're gonna need a little more." The employee said. Bonnie and Chica were nearly out the door. They paused and stared in fear.

"Gotta run!" Yelled Bonnie. They both ran out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey, sorry if this story sucks, it's my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. It's meant to be like a mindless comedy thing.**

**I see the Mangle as a crazy maniac thing that can't talk, but it just looks like it would have that personality to me. If you want it to talk, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>"That didn't work." Bonnie said, head down. They were back in the pizzeria, standing in the dining area.<p>

"Hmm, too bad." Chica said in a sarcastic tone. "Guess Foxy can't have a pirate ship." She yawned and started to walk away. Bonnie grabbed her shoulder.

"No!" He yelled. "I have another idea. Let's build it ourselves."

"Oh, yeah. Let's build a giant ship complete with a steering wheel, crew, and living quarters. Real easy." She sat down.

"That's a great idea, Chica! We'll add living quarters and a crew!"

"No." Chica said.

"Toy Freddy," Bonnie said as Toy Freddy walked by. "Wanna be a part of Foxy's pirate crew?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Toy Freddy'. It's Freddy." He said. "Second of all, no." Bonnie looked down sadly.

"Did somebody say 'Pirate'?" Toy Bonnie opened the door from the kitchen and walked in.

"Let's set out for adventure!" Toy Chica yelled as she kicked Toy Bonnie out of the way. He fell to the floor, and Toy Chica removed her beak..

"Ow…" Toy Bonnie groaned.

"Yay! We have a small little crew!" Bonnie clapped his hands as Chica rolled her eyes. The Mangle walked over and screeched at Bonnie.

"Oh, yeah! Mangle can help too! How does that sound, Chica?"

"Oh, alright. I'll do it. But it better not sink."

"Can I be a pirate too?" Balloon Boy tapped Chica. She looked down. "I wanna be a pirate, just like Foxy!" He yelled.

"Oh, this is great!" Bonnie said. "But just to let you guys know, we have to keep it a secret from Foxy. I want him to be surprised."

"Let's get to work!" Toy Chica cheered, and they walked out to start building.

"So, how do we build a pirate ship?" Chica asked.

"Easy." Bonnie said. He put down two pieces of wood on top of each other. They fell over.

"Okay, so we'll learn as we go on." Bonnie said. Chica sighed.

"That looks great, Balloon Boy!" Bonnie yelled. They had started building many hours ago. Balloon Boy was installing a steering wheel.

"Thanks, Bonnie!" He yelled. The Mangle crawled over to Bonnie with a paint can in her mouth.

"Thanks, Mangle. You can put that over there." He said.

"This actually seems to be coming together." Chica said. "I'm impressed."

"To be honest, me too."

"Hey, guys." Toy Bonnie walked over. He and Toy Chica were wearing eye patches and hooks.

"Where'd you get that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, we made them." Toy Bonnie said. Toy Chica was admiring her hook.

"I doubt you guys did it well." Chica said, her arms crossed.

"Of course we did." Toy Bonnie said as his eye patch fell off. "Oops." He bent over to pick it up. Chica sighed and went to look at the pirate ship.

"How are you doing, Balloon Boy?" She asked.

"Great!" He yelled as he climbed down a ladder. "I finished installing Foxy's steering wheel. Do you think he'll make me part of his crew?" Balloon Boy was excited.

Chica laughed. "I'm sure he will, Balloon Boy." She walked away, and Balloon Boy cheered in excitement.

"Are we done yet?" Toy Bonnie said. "I wanna sail the seven seas."

"Just about." Bonnie turned around and replied. "How're you doing, Mangle?" She screeched and got down from the pirate ship. "Yeah, we're done." Said Bonnie.

"I'm gonna go tell Foxy." Chica said. She walked into the restaurant and opened the curtains of Pirate Cove. "Foxy?" She said. He was sitting down. "We have a surprise for you outside." She was relieved the ship was finished.

"What?" Foxy turned around. He was sitting down. Freddy all of a sudden walked in. Pirate Cove filled with light.

"Hey, Chica, I've decided I am going to join the pirate crew. Can I help build the pirate ship?"

"Dang it, Freddy!" Chica said. Foxy looked up. His eye patch lifted from his eye.

"Pirate ship?" He said. Foxy immediately ran outside. Chica looked at Freddy, and he shrugged. They both walked out of the restaurant. Foxy was standing in shock.

"Do you like it, Foxy?" Balloon Boy said eagerly. "We built it just for you!"

Foxy smiled. "It's beautiful." He said.

"Don't you mean 'Bootyful'?" Toy Bonnie laughed, and Toy Chica punched him.

"But," Foxy paused. "It's missing something."

"I know!" Balloon Boy yelled. He ran to the ship and raised a flag. It had balloons on it. Foxy looked unamused.

"Sorry." Balloon Boy raised up a new flag. It was red, and Foxy's hook was printed on it.

"There we go." Foxy said. He ran up to the ship and put on a pirate hat. "Who wants to be a part of me pirate crew?" Everyone raised their hand and cheered, except for Freddy, who shrugged. Foxy laughed, and everyone got on board.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoo!" Toy Chica cheered and danced on the Crow's Nest of the ship.

They had started sailing 20 minutes ago, and everything was going alright.

Toy Bonnie walked over. "You look like a prostitute!" He yelled.

"What'd you say?" Toy Chica stopped dancing and held up a pocket knife. Toy Bonnie shrieked and ran, and Toy Chica chased after.

"Yay! I love pirates!" Balloon Boy said. He ran over to Foxy. "You're a great pirate, Foxy."

Foxy looked down. "Thank ye, lad." He said. "Ye are, too." The Mangle crawled and shrieked.

"Swab the poop deck, Mangle!" Foxy pointed to the other side of the ship. The Mangle shrieked, grabbed a bucket and mop in it's mouth, and crawled to the other side of the ship.

Meanwhile, Freddy was relaxing, which disappointed Foxy.

"Freddy!" Foxy yelled. Freddy immediately woke up. "Where's yer uniform, Freddy? Yer not in uniform."

Freddy was never too fond of Foxy. The Bite of '87 was a horrible time for Freddy, and ever since, Foxy was picked on by Freddy. He rolled his eyes and put on a spare eyepatch from nearby.

"I'm gonna look for treasure!" Chica said on the left side on the ship as she looked through a telescope.

"We don't need treasure." Bonnie grabbed the telescope. "We don't have time for that."

"Says you." Chica took the telescope and looked through again. "You're the one who was so excited for this trip." Bonnie got annoyed.

"Foxy needs a ship more than he needs some treasure that probably doesn't even exist." Bonnie grabbed the telescope from her again.

"Nuh-uh!" Chica took the telescope again. "Having treasure is better than having a ship for a pirate!"

"Give me that!" Bonnie tried to grab hold of the telescope, but Chica held it tight.

"It's mine!" Chica yelled, as they were already in an intense match of tug-o-war.

"No!" Bonnie yelled. "Foxy doesn't need treasure!"

"Yes he does!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"It's mine!"

"Stop!" Chica screamed as the telescope suddenly slipped from her hands and into the water. It fell with a loud splash. Chica and Bonnie stood there, staring at the water.

"What was that?" Foxy asked after hearing the splash.

"Nothing!" Chica turned her head around and yelled.

"We dropped your telescope into the water and now it's gone!" Bonnie turned around and cried. Chica slapped Bonnie.

"Arrrrr..." Foxy looked down, slightly disappointed. Balloon Boy tapped Foxy.

"It's okay, Foxy." Balloon Boy said. The trip will still be fun." Foxy thought for a moment and looked up.

"Aye, you're right, Balloon Boy." He said. Balloon Boy smiled, and Foxy continued. "We don't need a telescope to find buried treasure." Balloon Boy's smile faded, but immediately grew back. He cheered and started to run around the ship. Foxy laughed.

For a moment, everything was peaceful. Freddy was falling asleep again, Toy Chica was looking out at the sea, and Toy Bonnie was doing the same on the other side of the ship. Bonnie and Chica sat down at the left side of the ship. Foxy still stood at the front of his ship, controlling it, while Balloon Boy was still running silently around the ship. Everything was good.

"What the..." Foxy suddenly heard a faint scream from far away. It was never ending, and didn't sound like a cry for help. Foxy turned around and stared at what he saw in the sky. A black, skinny figure that appeared to be flying, towards the ship to be exact. It had a white face.

"Duck!" Foxy yelled when he saw what it was. The Puppet was coming, and it was mad.

"Where's my music?!" The Puppet screamed. It grabbed Bonnie and Chica in one arm, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in the other and went into the water, taking them down with it.

Foxy turned around and screamed as he saw Freddy carelessly jumping into the water with a blank expression.

"Foxy, what's going on?" Balloon Boy asked. He was afraid, and Foxy didn't know what to say. He, Balloon Boy, and Mangle were the only ones still on board.

"Balloon Boy!" Foxy yelled. "Quick! Batten down the hatches! Swab the poop deck! Fire up the cannons!"

"What will that do?" Balloon Boy asked.

Foxy paused. "I don't know!" He said. He immediately ran to grab a rope and attached it to the side of the ship. Foxy climbed on, and decided to leave Balloon Boy and Mangle alone.

"Mangle!" Foxy yelled. The Mangle was next to the steering wheel. She looked over.

"Can I trust ye with that steering wheel?" He asked. The Mangle shrieked and gave a thumbs up.

"Be careful." Foxy said, hoping he wouldn't get hurt in the water. He closed his eyes and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is the last chapter, sorry if this kind of sucked. It's my first fanfiction, and I wanted to just make this a short story. Sorry if it's disappointed, I kind of rushed this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Foxy jumped into the water, almost certain his life would end. He was in the water, and he heard bubbling. Was he still alive? Foxy didn't know what to think. He opened his eyes to view the vast ocean water surrounding him.<p>

Foxy was a pirate, but he had never sailed on a ship before, nor had he seen underwater. He didn't know how to swim, but he was somehow... floating? Foxy moved his arms around and started to swim to the bottom, or as far as he could go.

"Oh no!" Balloon was up on the ship, panicking. "Foxy's gonna die down there! That means I won't be a pirate!" Mangle sighed at his ignorance. Balloon Boy jumped in after Foxy.

Foxy could hardly see where he was going. Eventually, he reached a spot that he could land on, and stopped swimming to look around. He saw something blue and shiny, and swam towards it. As soon as Foxy looked around the corner, he saw that it was Toy Bonnie.

Foxy grabbed Toy Bonnie's hand and turned around to be unexpectedly greeted by Balloon Boy. He tried to speak, but his voice sounded muffled in the water.

"What are ye doing?" He tried to say. Balloon Boy shrugged, and grabbed Toy Bonnie to drag him up to surface. Foxy realized what he was doing. He was helping him rescue the others. Foxy grabbed the old Bonnie's hand, and Chica's, and swam up to the surface.

Foxy set Bonnie and Chica down onto the ship, while still in the water himself.

"Balloon Boy!" He yelled. Balloon Boy turned around. "Is he alright?" He said to Balloon Boy, who was standing next to Toy Bonnie.

"I don't know!" Balloon Boy yelled back. "There's water leaking from the parts!" Foxy started to get worried. He swam back down into the water and grabbed Freddy and Toy Chica.

Balloon Boy was watching Bonnie and Chica, when he jumped after Foxy came out of the water behind him. Foxy set down Freddy and Toy Chica.

"Where's the Puppet?" Balloon Boy asked. Foxy got onto the ship.

"We just almost lost our crew members, and all ye care about is that stupid puppet?" Foxy asked.

"Hey!" The Puppet emerged from the water. "I'm not stupid!" He said as he slipped into the water. Foxy sighed, and the Puppet got back out.

"I'm not stupid!" The Puppet said, crossing his arms.

"Then care to explain what ye just did?" Foxy said.

"What'd I do?"

"You almost killed them!" Balloon Boy shouted.

"I have a very reasonable explanation for that."

"Which is?" Foxy said, still angry.

"Well, you didn't wind up my music box. You know I can't live without my music." The Puppet shrugged. Foxy kicked the Puppet back into the water and sat down as Bonnie started to wake up. He coughed.

"Thank god yer awake!" Foxy yelled.

"W-What just happened?" Bonnie scratched his head.

"That stupid Puppet knocked ye all into the water." Foxy replied.

"For your information, I-" The Puppet emerged from the water again before Balloon Boy kicked him back in.

Bonnie got up as Chica and Toy Chica started to awake.

"What happened?" Toy Chica asked.

"Foxy saved us!" Bonnie cheered, and Foxy laughed.

"I wasn't the only one." Foxy said. "Balloon Boy saved Toy Bonnie." Balloon Boy grinned.

"That kid saved me?" Toy Bonnie said, who had already woken up.

"Y-yes." Balloon Boy said.

Toy Bonnie paused. "Thanks, kid." He smiled. Chica slapped Freddy.

"I'm awake!" Freddy sat up almost immediately. Foxy shook his head.

"Foxy saved you. Be grateful." Chica said. Freddy crossed his arms and looked away, and Chica slapped him again.

"Okay, okay! Thank you, Foxy." Freddy mumbled under his breath. Chica smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Toy Chica stood up.

"We-" Foxy tried to continue, but Mangle crashed the ship onto land, causing a very loud rumbling. Everyone fell with a thud.

"-go home, I guess." Foxy said after falling. Mangle shrieked and hopped off the ship with Balloon Boy.

Chica, Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie each walked off the ship.

"That was kind of fun." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Toy Bonnie replied. "I liked the part where we almost drowned."

"Why?" Chica said, confused.

"It was the only part that had action."

"Really?" Toy Chica glared at Toy Bonnie. "Because I liked the part where I got to chase you around with a knife." She smiled, and Toy Bonnie gulped.

"Wait, what did you-" Chica tried to say before Toy Chica put closed her beak.

What did ye think of the trip, Freddy?" Foxy asked Freddy. Freddy got up and hopped off the ship.

"It wasn't as fun as I thought." He said. "Kind of boring." Foxy glared at Freddy, and got off his ship. Balloon Boy ran over to Foxy.

"Am I a pirate now, Foxy?" Balloon jumped up and asked.

"Aye." Foxy said. "Ye always have been, lad."

"I told you this was a good idea." Bonnie tapped Chica.

"Yeah," She said. "Except for the part where we were almost killed."

"Hey, Foxy!" Toy Bonnie yelled. "Are we ever going to use this ship again?"

"Probably." He said, standing against the ship. "I think I'm going to really like it." Just as he said that, the ship collapsed and fell into the water. Everyone stared in shock.

"Well, I'm outta here." Chica walked back into the restaurant, and Bonnie ran after.

"At least we still have the flag." Foxy picked it up.

"Yeah!" Balloon Boy ran over to the flag and slashed it with his pretend hook. It tore in half. "Oops." He said.

After the whole thing, everyone went back inside, and everything returned to normal. The Puppet also came back out of the water to return, to everyone's disappointment.

Uh... The End.


End file.
